


Slowly

by abluenite



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Oliver's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluenite/pseuds/abluenite
Summary: Oliver learns just how slow Connor wants to go in their new relationship. Continuation of Falling Into You. Disclaimer: I do not own HTGAWM





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue in this little universe with the guys going from friends to lovers! I hope you enjoy!

You look into my eyes and tell me on my couch you want to take things slow. I nod because, yea, I want to take things slow but the way you’re kissing me, I just don’t know. I’m well aware that you’ve done this before; I mean kiss and been with a guy, but what you want to do with me, it doesn’t look like you know what you’re doing. It’s alright though. I’m up for the challenge.

 

“I love you,” you whisper to me as I kiss your cheek and trail my lips to your neck. Your whimpers are nearly doing me in, to the point of wanting to remove that pesky shirt of yours. But I hold back because I want you to tell me what you want.

 

“Kiss me, Ollie,” You moan into my ear and respond with this tiny sound in the back of your throat when I do. Then you lean forward and return the favor, just under my ear and then my jaw. God, that’s so amazing, the feeling of your warm lips on me.

 

“Connor,” I gasp again as you wrap your arms around me and bite the sensitive skin on my neck lightly.

“Ollie, I love you so much. So, so much.”

 

I love hearing you say my name like that. Like it’s the only word you know, and that by saying it, it’s your salvation.  I guide us down onto the cushions and just face you, running my hands through your hair. You bury your face in my chest and tightly wound your fist in my shirt. I know you want to let your instincts take over, but you told me you want this to be special. You don’t want it to be fast and dirty like with those other guys. You want to worship me. Those were your exact words in that text you sent me a few days ago, before you decided to drive down here and see me. I was surprised you did that three-hour journey, but I’m glad you did because now I get to hold you like I wished I had when I was at your house all those weeks ago.

 

“Ollie?”

“Yea, Con,” I look down at you, momentarily taken out of my thoughts.

“I’m so tired,” you laugh lightly. “Can we take a nap right here?”

“Sure Con. Sure.”

I pull the blanket hanging over my couch on us and tuck us in. You settle in closer on my chest and just sigh.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

We drift off; you first then me at the sound of your even breaths, and it’s so late when we wake up again. I try to get up slowly to put away those groceries I forgot about, but you just pull me closer and wrap your arms around me tighter.

 

“No,” you protest and bury your nose against my chest. You look so adorable like this. I press a kiss to your forehead and you push your jaw up for another kiss.

“Certainly,” I laugh and kiss you gently. “Do you want dinner, Con?”

“No,” you answer and then wait quietly for another kiss.

“Do you want more kisses?”

“Yes.”

“Ha-ha, don’t tease me, Con. I’m hungry and might eat you up.”

You smile as you sit yourself up and stare down at me. Your fingers are in my hair as you smooth it back and then you lean down for another slow, agonizing kiss. Oh, you’re getting good at this slow thing.

 

“You taste so good, Ollie.”

Wow, and you’re getting bold.

“What do I taste like?” I steal another cheek kiss before catching your bottom lip quickly between my teeth.

“Mm,” you moan and I close my eyes for a second trying not to envision how much I want to hear that sound over and over again. “Like something very sweet that I must take my time with to enjoy.”

“You’re the worse!”

 

I pull you back down and just hold you there, my hand cradling the back of your neck and my arm around your waist. Your eyes are shining and you have that crooked smile on your face that I just love.

 

“I need you Con. So very much.”

“You have me Ollie. For as long as you need me.”

“I’ll always need you.”

“Then I’m yours forever.”

 

Our staring contest ends when my stomach embarrasses me. It has been a while since I’ve eaten and it seems I’ve been okay with being distracted by you.

“I want to make something for us.”

“Nothing too fancy. It’s so late.”

“Nothing fancy,” you smile. “Do you have sandwich stuff?”

“Yeah, in one of those bags on the floor. Do you think we’ll get sick if we eat it though? It been out the fridge for a little while.”

“Hmm, yeah let’s just avoid that for now.”

 

So, we settle back on the couch with bowls of cereal and turn on that old show we watched all the time when I first started inviting you over to hang out. We connected quickly over it and other random things we both seemed to like. I’d texted you once all night after we saw this movie together and somehow you didn’t miss a beat. I was surprised you weren’t yawning with teary eyes like I was from the lack of sleep. You laughed and handed me a coffee you made in the breakroom and I took it with a sleepy smile. Why did you ever think we weren’t friends, well best friends with all that we discovered together and shared? I knew so much about you, and it seemed no one else was privy to that information. But then you threw it all away when a weekend we planned together you blew off, and went instead to some comedy show with that new guy at work you were trying to get with. It hurt, because I was planning to tell you something that weekend. Something I hid from you for a long time, and myself even longer.

 

“Ollie, can you get me more cereal please?”

My bowl is empty milk and all, and you look over to me with those eyes and I melt again.

“Sure.”

I take your bowl over to the kitchen and pour in the Lucky Charms I bought just for you and watch as you make yourself comfortable against the back of the couch and watch this episode more clearly.

 

“Here you go,” I set the bowl in your hands. “I can’t believe they make all marshmallows now.”

You smirk and take a spoonful to your mouth.

 

After the dishes are cleaned and away, I take your hand and walk you to my bedroom. You’ve never been in here before outside of using the bathroom and I can tell you’re nervous. I feel you shaking as we stand over my bed. I walk over to you and place my arm around your shoulders and then pull your closer in an embrace.

 

“We’re just sleeping, like before.” I run a hand through your hair and you nod your head into my touch.

“I want to go slow,” you tell me but it feels like you’re trying to convince yourself. I smirk and you laugh at my expression.

“I know I’m irresistible,” I lean in to kiss your cheek but you turn around quickly and capture my lips ever so slowly until all I want to do is inhale you whole.

“Con,” I try not to sound too needy, but you’re so close to me now and I really wish I could touch you. “Ollie,” you respond back and I hear that hitch in your voice and then you lean in to kiss behind my ear. “Slowly, Ollie. Slowly.”

 

I nearly take your shirt off there, but once again I control myself and let you guide me, slowly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on an additonal part for this story. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
